Biomedical research in universities typically spans multiple departments, colleges, and/or research centers/institutes. In order better integrate and coordinate biomedical research activities at the University of New Hampshire (UNH), we propose creation of a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) to develop a coherent administrative structure to oversee and coordinate biomedical research initiatives. The objective of this proposal is to create a Center of Integrated Biomedical and Bioengineering Research (CIBBR) at UNH that (1) accelerates growth in the number of NIH-funded independent investigator projects in basic biomedical sciences, (2) coordinates resource sharing within the university, (3) promotes cross- disciplinary collaborations and transfer of scientific expertise, and (4) fosters collaborations with clinical researchers at other institutions and healthcare companies to translate basic biomedical discoveries into new diagnostic tools and treatments that enhance human health. The creation of the CIBBR will serve to enhance the quality and quantity of biomedical research being conducted at UNH while simultaneously supporting the professional development of outstanding, early stage basic biomedical researchers. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: (1) Create a sustainable administrative structure to effectively oversee and coordinate the activities sponsored by the CIBBR. (2) Implement a multi-step mentoring/career development program that prepares early-career researchers to develop independent, externally funded biomedical research programs. (3) Ensure the sustainability of the CIBBR through periodic evaluations as well as recruitment of new investigators. With these aims completed, we will have established an integrated biomedical research culture at UNH that supports transition of early stage biomedical researchers into principal investigators of externally funded, investigator-initiated projects. The impact and legacy of this program will be an increase in the quality and quantity of biomedical and bioengineering research at UNH, better engagement of junior faculty in career- enhancing, mentor-based relationships, and a vibrant collaborative biomedical research environment at UNH.